


Кара

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Polyn



Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, PWP, Post-Canon, Wings, angel - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Изериль пал.
Relationships: Бетрезен/Изериль
Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Кара

**Author's Note:**

> бета https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama

Вторую смерть Изериль не помнит: знает, что проиграл, и этого достаточно, чтобы отчаяться.

Падение в огненную бездну и окончательная гибель не страшат его. Он уже потерял самое главное – шанс исполнить мечту Всеотца. Изериль думает – ему безразлично, что будет дальше.

Боль настигает его мгновенно, резко, пронизывает всё (его!.. живое!.. опять!..) тело, впивается в новообретённые крылья, оплетает ноги, наваливается сверху огромной жёсткой тушей – и только тогда он понимает, что это не абстрактное ощущение, а нечто вполне материальное здесь, в этом ненормальном измерении. Некто.

Он пытается прижать Изериля к камню – откуда здесь камень?.. К чему-то вроде алтаря. Гордость, единственное чувство, не утонувшее в бесконечном отчаянии, заставляет падшего вскинуться, попытаться высвободить хотя бы руки – не получается. Тот, кто подминает его под себя, огромен, груб и ловок. Сколько же у него конечностей?..

– Да кто ты такой?! – злобно хрипит Изериль, исхитрившись наконец и оглянуться, и сбросить с лица волосы, липнущие к коже.

Вечный свет небесной благодати льётся в иссушённые тоской глаза дважды умершего.

– Всеотец, – шепчет Изериль. Он прощён?.. Нет, его дерзость не может остаться безнаказанной. Изериль покоряется, готовый к любому наказанию. Он горд перед всеми, кроме Него.

Прикосновения жестокого воплощения причиняют боль не только телу, но и душе: каждое мгновение Изериль переживает вину за свой проступок. Но как бы она ни была горька, он не может не восхищаться Всеотцом: исполненным огня, и величия, и ослепительного света; всемогущим.

– Ты восстал против моей воли, – слышит Изериль обвинение, которое облекается в слова уже внутри его измученного разума. – Ты виновен.

– Да, Всеотец, я виновен. – Разве он может спорить?..

Изериль думает, что готов к любому наказанию, но вскидывается с криком боли и горя, когда Всеотец, прижав его к каменной глыбе – всё-таки откуда здесь алтарь?.. – вторгается в новое, уязвимое тело с поистине божественной мощью. В самом ли деле такое примитивное плотское унижение – В самом ли деле такое примитивное плотское унижение - справедливая кара за попытку очистить Невендаар?..

Воплощение Всеотца двигается резко, грубо, как свойственно только низшим существам. Его орудие твёрдое, как дерево или камень. Оно как будто меняет форму внутри тела Изериля: от основного ствола отделяются тонкие злые отростки, царапающие внутренности. Все они покрыты жидким огнём и вечным небесным светом, который причиняет страдания падшей душе Изериля. Осознание происходящего – непереносимая мука для едва очнувшегося от небытия разума.

Изериль воет, не скрывая ни страдания, ни отчаяния: если у казни есть свидетели, пусть видят, как жесток может быть Всеотец. Считая свой позор беспредельным, Изериль полностью вверяет себя воле Всеотца. Ещё надеется на вечный покой после расправы; мечтает о смерти и небытии, молит о прощении, о забытьи. Слёзы жгут глаза и высыхают, не успев сбежать по щекам – сухой жар стирает их с лица.

"Почему здесь так жарко? – спрашивает себя Изериль. – И где это "здесь"?"

Тот, кого он принимал за Всеотца, издаёт хриплый, рычащий смешок, и только тогда Изериль понимает, как ошибся.

– БЕТРЕЗЕН!!! – Собрав остатки жалких сил, Изериль пытается вырваться, соскользнуть с огромного, разветвлённого органа, пронизавшего и тело, и душу, но Бетрезен хватает его за крылья, за руки, за бёдра и насаживает ещё крепче. Изериль бьётся в этой хватке, как безумная птица, боль разрывает его внутренности, такие нежные и уязвимые теперь, но к ней примешивается и гнусное, позорное удовольствие: избавившись от одного морока Бетрезена, он обнаруживает себя в другом.

– Что ты со мной делаешь? – бормочет он, пытаясь купить себе пару секунд, собраться с мыслями, с волей, не позволить разуму соскользнуть в трясину унизительных наслаждений. – Зачем? За что?

– Ты хотел уничтожить созданное мной. Принадлежащее мне. – Огненное дыхание обжигает кожу Изериля, раскалённые клыки прижимаются к беззащитной шее, лаская и мучая одновременно. Изериль мычит без слов, как животное, неспособный ни возмутиться, ни согласиться. Он теряет контроль над телом: оно судорожно дёргается, даже когда Бетрезен не насаживает его на свой чудовищный отросток. Волны боли и удовольствия по-прежнему захлёстывают всю сущность Изериля. Поверив, что его наказывает Всеотец, он позволил Бетрезену захватить власть над собой. Или это произошло ещё раньше?..

Бетрезен словно подслушивает его мысли:

– Невендаар мой. Ты стал моим, как только они сбросили тебя с неба. – Он резко всаживает своё орудие в Изериля, который всхлипывает от боли, но покорно подаётся следом, стоит Бетрезену слегка отстраниться. – Ты мой навеки. – Бетрезен смеётся, а Изериль готов снова разрыдаться – от унижения и бессильной ненависти.

Хуже всего, что нельзя оградить себя от удовольствия. С болью Изериль не спорит. Страдание вызывает гнев, гнев придаёт сил, но когда пытка доставляет наслаждение, с ней невозможно бороться.

– Чем сильнее ты сопротивляешься, тем больнее будет, – говорит Бетрезен.

В самом деле слышит мысли Изериля?..

– Покорись, отдайся мне душой и телом, и я прощу тебя вместо него. Я подарю тебе блаженство, недоступное небу, – продолжает Бетрезен.

Одна из его бесчисленных рук обхватывает отросток Изериля. Он никогда не думал, что эта небольшая деталь его воплощения может быть такой важной. Такой чувствительной и одновременно сильной. Грубоватая ласка в сочетании с беспощадными атаками на нутро доводит Изериля до исступления. Он – больше не он, а только тело, воссозданное в бездне Бетрезеном, принадлежащее Бетрезену, подчиняющееся ему, покорное его желаниям и воле. На одно только мгновение Изериль позволяет себе принять удовольствие, согласиться с ним, просто чтобы узнать, каково оно, – и оказывается в полной, окончательной власти Бетрезена. Он чувствует другого, как себя: плотское наслаждение и желание наслаждаться ещё больше, радость от чужого страдания, от успешной мести, слабую горечь оттого, что его первый, лучший план не удался. Вместе с ним Изериль радуется собственному унижению и ничего не может с этим сделать. Бетрезен наполняет его собой: и тело, и душу. Любовь к Всеотцу сменяется горькой обидой, ненавистью. Жажда свободы сплетается с жалкими останками собственной гордости Изериля. Только разум остаётся неприкосновенным: чувства и ощущения туманят восприятие, но Бетрезен ничего не пытается внушить Изерилю, хотя сейчас может это сделать.

– Почему?.. – спрашивает Изериль, зная, что Бетрезен поймёт смысл вопроса.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты всё понимал, – почти ласково урчит Бетрезен и ложится передней частью своего исполинского тела на спину Изериля. Будто нарочно проезжается грудью по крыльям, заставляя перья болезненно топорщиться. Но это так приятно, что Изериль не может сдержать беспомощного стона. – Чтобы мог осознать моё величие.

– Ты жалок, – смеётся Изериль. Они равны перед Всеотцом: отбросы, предатели, недостойные даже окончательной гибели.

– Ты тоже, – шепчет Бетрезен, и по хребту Изериля пробегает дрожь: он слышит в этих словах опасное сочувствие, нежное, почти искреннее.

Они теперь – братья по несчастью, и Бетрезен старший. Изериль ненавидит его, но уже не может не быть благодарным за удовольствие, за воплощение, за продолжение существования – даже такое. Противоположные чувства начинают в его душе бесконечное сражение.

– Ты отвлекаешься. – Бетрезен снова прикусывает его шею, а после – облизывает пламенным языком. Его беспредельная здесь сила полностью обволакивает сущность Изериля, который уже не может сопротивляться. Он подчиняется, и сладострастие возносит его на вершину наслаждения. Резкие атаки Бетрезена уже не причиняют боли, только удовольствие. Изериль нежится в пламени, в жестоких объятиях, упивается унижением и похотью. Он подаётся бёдрами вверх, подставляет себя, стонет, когда огромное разветвлённое орудие погружается в него, наполняя болью и негой. Бетрезен приподнимает Изериля над камнем и огромной ладонью гладит по животу, растянутому чудовищным органом. Изериль растворяется в сладострастии, сам насаживается на член Бетрезена и просит ещё.

Он слишком поздно понимает, что Бетрезен изменил его тело. Сделал пластичным и удобным для сношения, чтобы окончательно покорить наслаждением. Но что-то не так. Странное ощущение отвлекает Изериля от исступлённого стремления к экстазу.

– Что?.. Что ты делаешь?.. – спрашивает он.

Ответа он не слышит, объяснение попадает в его разум в виде мысли Бетрезена, уверенной и немного насмешливой: "Ты хотел уничтожить то, что создал я. Теперь ты создашь для меня".

– Нет! – вопит Изериль, пытаясь сорваться с раздувшегося органа, изливающего упругое жидкое пламя в его новые внутренности. – Нет!!!

Поздно. Изменённое тело послушно воле Бетрезена, оно принимает семя и позволяет ему прижиться. Чудовищное дитя, зачатое двумя падшими, возьмёт от души и силы Изериля так же, как от души и силы Бетрезена.

– Это будет прекрасно, – говорит тот. – Просто великолепно. Мы породим мстителя, равного Всеотцу, и он вернёт нам свободу.

Изериль против воли достигает телесного экстаза и, измождённый наслаждением, не может сдержать отчаянные рыдания: он хорошо сознаёт степень своей беспомощности перед Бетрезеном. Теперь его унижение полно и окончательно. Он знает, что рано или поздно крепость его разума падёт перед искажением души и тела – он перестанет быть собой.

– Я этого не допущу, – серьёзно обещает Бетрезен. Значит, слышит мысли Изериля. – Я ненавижу тебя, но из всех существ во вселенной ты – единственный достоин меня.

Изериль содрогается от ужаса перед таким будущим. Он согласен на бесконечную мучительную смерть, но не на это. Коротко рассмеявшись, Бетрезен говорит:

– Это не так плохо, как ты думаешь. Отдохни, – и наконец погружает Изериля в тёмную грёзу, уютную и ласковую. Но даже она не может защитить от горечи и отчаяния, заполнивших реальность Изериля.

Он никогда не получит покоя, и позор его будет вечным.


End file.
